Blade Wars Episodio III
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Y regresamos con Blade Wars Episodio III. La Venganza de los Lord Blade Sith... si ya se que no he acabado, pero encontramos como embarazar a Ray... Viejos personajes en nuevas locuras... humor negro y yaoi... We re Back... Again... damn it! 3-2 up
1. 3,1

**Star Wars Episodio III. La Venganza de los Sith**

(Escenario: mismo hangar del episodio II)

Ses: (con un plato hondo con palomitas en el regazo) No puedo creerlo.

Ani: (Mirando la tv) ¿Qué? Ya les di mucho descanso.

Ses: ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a terminar el episodio I!

Ani: (Le roba palomitas) Es que, lo que tu no sabes, voy a producir los dos episodios al mismo tiempo.

Ses: (Preocupado) ¿No habría una falla tiempo-espacio? ¿No confundirías todos los episodios hasta hacer un universo alterno y estúpido?

Ani: Ya le mandé el guión a Yami. Y, ya es un Universo Alterno y Estúpido.

Ses: …cierto.

(15 minutos después, llega Yami, haciendo eco al entrar en el hangar)

Yami: (Con un folder pequeño en la mano) Ah… que buenas vacaciones.

Ani: ¿Leíste lo que te mandé?

Yami: Si… y estás loca. (Saca el libreto del episodio I, de 50cm de ancho, dejándolo caer al suelo pesadamente) No puedes hacer esto, y esto (mostrándole el folder con dos hojas blancas) al mismo tiempo.

Ani: ¿Por qué? Hice un super resumen del episodio III en una tarde… por cierto, ¿a dónde fuiste de vacaciones?

Yami: A Egipto.

Ani: Uff… que original.

Yami: Es que fueron pagadas…

Ani: Si, ya se… te las pago Quatre (sonrie perversamente) y, ¿qué mas hicieron?

Yami: Pues… (sin captar su doble sentido) vimos a ese tal Jaiden jugar…

Ani: Eh… está bien no nos interesa. (Se levanta y se estira) De acuerdo… (Se apagan todas las luces) Hay que comenzar… ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajaja! (Risa maniaca y un solo reflector sobre ella)

Yami: Eh… (Enciende la luz) ¿Ya tienes a todos los personajes completos?

Ani: (Interrumpe bruscamente su risa)… ¿Eh?

Yami: …lo suponía.

Ani: - -… ¡A trabajar! Improvisaremos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sound Track: Fighter. –Christina Aguilera.**

Yami: …_so thanks for making me… _(Mira que la cámara está encendida) ¡Por Ra! ¡Ses! Avísame cuando eso esté encendido.

Ses: (tras la cámara)… está encendida.

Yami: No me digas… (Sarcástico) qué más da… hola, soy Yami, y les vengo a presentar el Episodio III de esta parodia, La Venganza de los Lord Blade Sith… hasta que escribiste algo coherente.

Ani: ¡Cállate! Estoy improvisando (tras la cámara)

Yami: Como sea… estos son los personajes que aparecerán en esta absurda parodia.

(Ya saben la temática)

-Kai Hiwatari como Anakin Skywalker.-

Kai: (Se mira recostado en una silla de playa) Ah…

Ani: (Llega por detrás, lanzándole una red encima) ¡Muajajajajaja!

Kai: ¿Tu? (Atrapado, forcejea) ¡Noooh…! (Se lo llevan arrastrando por la arena caliente) ¡Agh! ¡Quema!

Ani: Acostúmbrate… en este episodio te quemas mucho.

-Bryan Kuznetzov como Obi Wan Kenobi.-

Bryan: (Inocentemente, haciendo un muñeco de nieve)

Ani: Oye, Bryan… (Con voz melosa)

Bryan: (Voltea a la cámara) ¡Ani! Te acordaste de mí… eh… ¿para qué es esa red?

-Mariah como el Conde Dooku.-

Mariah: (Cocinando alegremente) la la laa… (Aparecen dos dardos en su cuello) ¡Au! (Cae inconsciente en el suelo)

Ani: ¡Ahora!

Ses: (Captura a Mariah con una red, y se la lleva arrastrando, dejando la estufa prendida) ¡Listo! (La casa se prende fuego, al fondo)

Yami: (Mirando el monitor a su lado, anonado)

-Anna Kyoukawa como el General Grievous.-

Anna: (Dándole de zapes a Ani con el libreto del Episodio I) ¿Cómo te atreves? Solo me has dado papeles de bichos horrendos o muertos… ¡Ya me las pagaras!

Ani: x.x (Golpeada) ¿Ya saben por qué la puse a ella?

-Hilary como el Canciller Supremo Palpatine y Lord Sidious.-

Hilary: ¿En serio?

Ani: Sip. Tendrás un papel más activo, y patearás a Hiro donde más le duele. Además, Kai será tu pupilo.

Hilary: ¡Si! ¡Acepto!

-Miguel como Mace Windu.-

Miguel: (Puliendo alegremente su beyblade, sentado en una cama)

Ses: (Le cae encima)

Ani: (Interrumpe la escena antes de que Ses apachurre a Miguel) ¿Ya les dije que Ses pesa 110 kilos?

-Seto Kaiba como el Senador Bay Organa.-

Ani: Si, y ahora tienes un papel más activo.

Seto: No te pagaré a menos que haya tomas de MI rostro.

Ani: ¡Ses!

Seto: (Cae K.O. con dos dardos en el cuello)

-Ray Kon como Padme Amidala.-

Ray: Pues, está bien (En la carcel). ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Ani: (Encarcelada también) ¿Cómo iba a saber que me buscaban como tu cómplice?

Ses: (En una máquina demoledora) ¡Quítense de la pared!

-Hiro Kinomiya como el Maestro Yoda.-

Hiro: (Entrenando a Tyson, en el dojo del abuelo, mirandose solo su cabeza) ¡No! ¡Así no! (Le clavan dos dardos en el cuello y cae inconsciente) x.x (Le cae una red y se lo llevan arrastrando).

-Tyson Kinomiya como R2-D2.-

Tyson: (Se mira solo la gorra, observa como se llevan a su hermano) ¿Hiro? ¡Hiro! (Le cae una red encima) ¡Ah! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

como C3PO.-

Lee: (Mirando la casa quemada) ¿Mariah? ¿Estás allí? ¿Alguien?

Ses: (Le cae encima despiadadamente) ¡Banzai!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yami: (Aterrado) Esto parece más persecución y captura.

Ani: Ya, síguele.

Yami: Eh… bueno… (Se compone como puede) Saldrán otros personajes, ya saben… como Heero Yuy, siendo todos los clones, y los otros capturados como Wookies, droides y utileria.

Los capturados: ¡¿Qué?!

Yami: (Los ignora) Eso es todo. Nos veremos en el primer capítulo… mañana…

Ani: (Interrumpe) ¡Ja-Ne!

-0-0-0-0-0-

SKAL


	2. 3,2

**BLADE WARS**

**Episodio III. La Venganza de los Lord Blade Sith**

**3 – 2**

Ani: (Aspira) Ah… adoro el aire frío de la mañana.

Yami: (Tiritando, en un abrigo de esquimal) ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! Hace demasiado frío.

Ani: A ti te da frío a 25 grados Centígrados…

Ses: ¿Crees que lleguen tan temprano? (Escribiendo en una cartulina) Oye, no cabe todo.

Yami: ¿Has pensado en comprar una guía electrónica? Ya me enfadé de leer los carteles con la pésima letra de Ses.

Ses: ¡Oye! Uso rótulos.

Ani: Si, claro (Sarcástica). No tengo dinero para comprar una guía electrónica, y Seto casi nos come porque le pedimos un lápiz.

Yami: (Pensativo) Mmm… si, en eso tienes razón.

(Llegan todos… siendo acarreados por una pala mecánica)

Ani: ¡Ya llegaron! Hay que comenzar.

Yami: …aquí vamos… (Suspira)

Ani: ¡Luces! (Se encienden los focos de 60W)… ¡Cámara! (Se enciende la cámara de Ses) ¡ACCION!

-0-0-0-0-0-

_En un universo alterno, muy, MUY estúpido…_

-Sound Track: Star Wars Opening-

**BLaDE WaRS**

**Episodio III**

**La VENGaNZa DE LOS LORD BLaDE SITH**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ani: ¡SES! ¿Qué significa eso?

Ses: (Apenado) Es que se me terminaron las a mayúsculas.

Ani: No escribas con mayúsculas, pues…

Yami: ¿Se pusieron a hacer todo sin presupuesto? No quiero ver sus efectos especiales…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Guerra! La República se desmorona bajo los ataques de la fastidiosa Condesa Mariah, Señora de los Lord Blade Sith. Hay gallinas en ambos bandos. Lo rosado está por doquier._

_En una maniobra estúpida, la ridícula Líder droide, Generala Anna, ha entrado a la capital de la República y secuestrado a la canciller suprema Hilary, líder del Senado Intergaláctico._

_Mientras el ejército droide Separa-Libros trata de huir de la adormecida capital con su inútil rehen, dos caballeros Blade Jedi dirigen una misión desesperada para rescatar a la canciller cautiva…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ani: ¿Saben? Estoy pensándolo con esa guía electrónica.

Ses: (Sin mano por tanto escribir) T-T

Ani: No seas llorón.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El espacio sobre Coursand (una cartulina mal dibujada); dos cazas Blade Jedi (hechos de plastilina y con un palito de madera por debajo) persiguen una gran nave (de cartón reciclado), entre todo el conflicto (o sea, mas navecitas y sonido vocal de disparos y explosiones), esquivando con habilidad aquellas batallas… bueno, solo una esquivaba y atacaba con facilidad, la otra intentaba mantenerse a flote, al ir a 60km/h.

_Maestro. _–Exclamó el apretujado Kai Hiwatari (sin presupuesto, ya saben) por su radio de 30cm. _Andando, que es para hoy._

_Si llego. _–Murmuró el apretujado Bryan, manejando como un vil anciano. _Nadie me ha atacado todavía._

_Es porque lo confunden con chatarra espacial, y lo pasan por alto. _–Suspira, fastidiado._ Yo seguiré, al fin que soy muy bueno para esto._

Mucha basura, droides buitre, disparos y 60 bombas después…

El maestro Bryan llegó tranquilamente, siendo escoltado por varios soldados clones (muertos de aburrimiento), a la nave de la Generala Anna; tras ellos, venía el muy tostado Kai, con la nave toda destartalada y semidestruida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kai: (Tostado) ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Me sacaste de MIS vacaciones para esto?

Ani: Te dije que te ibas a quemar mucho… además, bien que trabajaste en otros fics yaoi de fanfiction, y ni se diga por fuera…

Kai: … (Molesto, se cruza de brazos)

Ses: xD Touché.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Kai… no has abierto la nave de la Generala Anna. _–Bryan miró, con terror, los escudos de la nave. _¡Nos estrellaremos!_

Se mira como, en cámara lenta, la nave de Bryan se dirige peligrosamente a los escudos, a punto de estrellarse contra ellos... en ese momento llega el destartalado Kai, a velocidad normal, y destruye los escudos con facilidad, entrando a la nave.

_Ty2. _–Le llamó al droide. _Espera a que mi maestro llegue, para comenzar a buscar a la canciller._

Sin embargo, el droide no emitió algún sonido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kai: (Patea a Tyson) ¡Oye! Tu dialogo.

Tyson: (Se cae de lado, en su traje de robot)

Kai: ¡Tyson! Idiota bueno para nada…

Yami: (Mirando la agresión) Tengo una duda.

Ses: ¿Cuál?

Ani: (Mirando que Bryan aun intenta llegar, con Heero por detrás, en la otra nave, dormido a pierna suelta)

Yami: ¿Le encendieron el oxígeno?

Ses: … (Le mira) Aunque no lo creas, si lo hicimos.

Yami: ¿Entonces?

Ani: (Le dispara a Heero en el rostro con una pistola de agua) Tiene el mismo tanque del Episodio II.

Heero: (Saca un vidrio, aun dormido, donde rebota el agua)

Ani: ¡Maldito Soldado Perfecto!

Yami: Tengo la sensación de que a nadie le importa…

-0-0-0-0-0-

En fin, Bryan llegó al mentado hangar de la nave, y, de un gran salto, destruyó varios droides Daichi, con su espada láser, dando miles de vueltas de carro y giros preciosos en el aire, para caer elegantemente de pie.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Bryan: ¡Aaaahhhh! (Después de ser catapultado por…una catapulta medieval xD, sin arnés, por supuesto) ¡Espera! ¡No está el col…! (Cae al piso de panza).

Ani: ¿El Col? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Yami: Creo que quiso decir "colchón"

Ani: ¿Colchón? ¿Qué colchón?

Todos: (Ríen como psicóticos)

Yami: …por Ra…

Bryan: (Le cae un reflector encima)

Yami: Bueno, eso era lo que le faltaba.

Ani: Demonios… la escenografía de nuevo…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras su maestro se despegaba del suelo con una espátula, Kai salió tranquilamente (mirándose, de fondo, la nave clon estrellarse contra una pared de la nave), para comenzar a destruir a los droides Daichi y Chocolove que faltaban.

_Maestro. _–Kai se agachó, donde estaba tirado Bryan. _No puede ser que solo estén estos droides cuidando la entrada._

_Eso significa que es una trampa. _–Bryan se levantó con la dignidad que carecía, sacudiéndose la ropa.

_Y, ¿qué haremos?_

_Activar la trampa. _–Sonrió contento, a pesar de estar todo golpeado. _¡Andando!_

_¿Te haces, o practicas? _–Dijo, arqueando una ceja.

_No, voy solito desde los cuatro._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ani: Si… chiste viejo… ¡Demándenme si me alcanzan! (Huye)

Yami: o oU ¿Con quién hablaba?

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Los droides no los detuvieron. _–Exclamó el Virrey Kurama, todo nervioso. _Pronto nos atraparán._

_¡Han caído en la trampa por voluntad propia! _–Exclamó la Condesa Mariah, dando un salto, contenta. _Yo sabía que Bryan no se resistiría a verme… aahh no ha de poder olvidarme._

_No seas tonta. _–Anna se limaba las uñas. _Es obvio que vienen por Hilary._

_¿Por la canciller? Ay, no… ¿Qué le ven? Sé que ella es Lord Hilary, Líder de todos los Lord Blade Sith, pero eso no le quita lo tonta y fea, y parece que no conoce un cepillo._

Anna le miró, fijamente.

_No digas cosas tan obvias, que los idiotas Blade Jedi no pueden deducir… además, con eso del cepillo tú no te quedas atrás._

A Mariah le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

_P-pero… ¡Tengo mis encantos! Tienes celos porque ningún chico te mira._

_Soy la futura esposa del Shaman King, no necesito que algún…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anna y Mariah: (Pelea de gatas)

Yami: Cortemos eso.

Ses: Concuerdo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Bryan y Kai viajaban en un elevador, cuando, de repente, se cortó la energía.

_¿Qué paso? _–Bryan quiso saber.

_Siempre hay otras salidas. _–Dijo, abriendo un hoyo en el techo con su sable.

_Hay que esperar a que tu inútil droide… _-Cae un grueso trozo de metal tras él. _¡Hey! Casi me aplastas._

_No sería novedad. _–Sacó su radio de 30cm de largo. _Oye, inútil, mueve el elevador._

_Tp, pdd… pff… prr ppdd. –_(Traducción: ¿Cuál elevador?)

_Pues el único que hay. _

Ty2-Son2 comenzó a mover el elevador, pensando que había otros, así que agitó el cuadro como si hiciera una malteada.

_¡AAAHH! ¡TY2! –_Gritaron los Blade Jedi.

Ty2-Son2 los movió de nuevo, hasta el último piso, sacándolos agresivamente del elevador, terminando de rematarlos al hacerlos estrellarse en el techo y contra la pared contigua.

_Aww… _-Gimió Bryan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yami: Vienes violenta

Ani: Seh…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al fin, los mareados (madreados) Caballeros Blade Jedi llegaron a un gran salón, en donde, justo en medio, se encontraba la canciller, esposada.

_Al fin. _–Exclamó el adolorido Kai.

_Bienvenidos. _–La Condesa Mariah salió tras ellos.

_¡NOOOHH! _–Bryan se escondió tras su aprendiz. _La pelirrosa de Geonosis._

_¿Me extrañaste? ¿Verdad que si? Porque yo te extrañé un buen…_

_No, gracias._

_¿No me extrañaste?_

_No_

_Ay, ya basta de cursilerías. _–Kai gritó. _Y, a todo esto…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kai: (Histérico) ¿Por qué todo es rosa? (Mirando todo el salón en un felpudo rosa)

Ani: Porque ya sabes quién lo decoró.

Mariah: ¡A que es mono!

Hilary: (En rosa) Ya me maree… ¡Sáquenme de aquí! (Forcejea)

Kai: Ya, ya vamos… ¡Espera! Por mí que se quede allí.

Ani: si, es buena idea, así ya no pelearía tanto con Relena… pero no. En fin, hay que apurarse, en este capítulo se tiene que morir Mariah.

Mariah: … ¡¿Qué?!

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡No me quiero morir todavía!_

Mariah empuja, con su fuerza Blade Sith, a Bryan lejos (que ni culpa tenía), dejándolo inconsciente al estrellarlo contra una pared; desenfunda su espada láser, y comienza a pelear contra Kai.

_¡Vamos, Kai! _–Mariah exclama. _Ya que tu maestro no quiso, únete a mi, para que…_

_¡Agh! ¡Que asco! No me dejaría tocar por ti. _–Dicho esto, le cortó las manos.

_¡Ah! _–Se mira. _¡Mis manos!_

Kai atrapó la otra espada, y puso ambas en su cuello.

_¡Bien hecho, Kai! _–Hilary le dijo. _Ahora, mátala._

Mariah miró asombrada a la canciller.

_¿Quieres que me mate? _–Cuestionó la pelirrosa, con naturalidad, como si no le faltaran ambas manos ni estuviese a punto de morir decapitada.

_No lo haré. _–Exclamó Kai.

_¿Por qué? _–La Condesa le miró, ilusionada.

_Porque así dice el libreto._

_Si no lo haces. _–Hilary siguió. _Encontrará la manera de tocarte._

Y Kai le cortó la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos: ¡Eh! (Fiesta y confetis)

Kai: Iagh. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Mariah: (Se levanta) ¿Por qué hacen fiesta?

Ses: Porque te mataron.

(5 minutos después, una gran fiesta)

Yami: Imagino que ya no vamos a continuar.

Ani: Nop (comiendo papas fritas).

Ses: (Mirando todo) Si esto ocurrió por Dooku… ¡Imagina el episodio VI! Allí mataremos a Hilary.

Ani: Entonces, será como año nuevo.

Yami: ¿Acabamos?

Ani: Seh, por hoy.

Yami: ¡Acabamos por hoy!

Mariah: (En una esquinita sombría) ¿O sea que todos querían que me muriera?

-0-0-0-0-0-

SKAL


End file.
